Fate of the Sound Hero
by Haxatix
Summary: A teenager aged 14 years named Ligat is warped to Gamindustri with his skill,After then,he meets the goddesses of Gamindustri,What will happen to him?(OC X Harem)(First Story)(Discountinued)
1. The Beginning

"Ligat" Normal Speech

'Ligat' Normal Thought

Disclaimer:I dont have anything except my story and my OC

This is English Version of The Sound Hero,sorry for my bad grammar.

Enjoy!

-HXT-

My name is Ligat,im 14 years old,have a spiky hair with sapphire blue eyes,Im always bring a headphone,I dont know why I always bring it,but it since my brother introduce it to me when im 8 years old,my parents are working out of country,so my parents will call me if they want to go home

Because of it,I can control sound frequency when I 10 years old,I can make blue disk bolt of sound frequency and then shoot it to the target,and I can silencing enemies,my family did'nt seems suprised my power,cause my dad have the power too,and then,I decided to train with my dad,after that training,my reflex,my swiftness and my power are rising,

"Hmm... what should I do?" I said while laying on the bed

BRRR

I hear my phone vibrating I see my friend is calling me, and I swipped to the right and held the phone to my ear

"Hey yo dude,what's up? have you seen Hyperdimension Neptunia? or you have played the game?" he started to talk first

"If the animation,I have watched it,if the game,i have'nt play it,anyway why you called me? Alvin?" I asked

"Oh yeah,I just want to tell you a info, the school is dismissed cause the renovation of the school" Alvin said

"Are you Kidding me?" i asked because its sounds unbelieveable

"Of course not,the school is broken very awful you know?

"YES!, FINALLY! IM FREE FROM THAT SCHOOL THINGIES" I scream with happy tone

"Yeah, that all from me, if I got more infos,I call you again okay?" Alvin said

"Ok Ok Bye!" I hang up the call

Still happy about that school thing,I look at the clock,which read 1435 "I should take shower first" I grab my towel and walk towards the bathroom

Timeskip to 1445

BRRR

"Hmm?" After I take shower and I put my Clothes I hear my phone vibrating and walk towards it,"Huh?, who could it be?" I ask aloud,I see the contact information was'nt displayed but i remember what my mom says to me, "You never know if something important tried to call you" i swipped to the right and held the phone to my ear "Hello? I started to talk

"Hello there,is this supposed to be Ligat?" a woman voice is heard on that line

Im shocked after hearing that line "umm... excuse me but,who are you? and how you know my name?!" I asked with slightly panic tone

"Don't worry,Im Histoire,Im Oracle of Planeptune" the voice said

Im Totally speechless right now, 'Wait,what? she is Histoire?!,How could this happened?!'

-HXT-

Author Note's

Alright,Thats enough for one chapter

Thanks for Reading from beginning to here,Thanks for the review,and PM me if you got idea and suggestion

This is my description of my OC

Name:Ligat

Age:14

Gender:Male

Appearance:Black spiky hair with sapphire blue eyes,White Headphone on neck wears black t-shirt and grey hoodie,wears a blue jeans,and a black and white neck sneakers

That's it from me,

Always Peace and Bye!


	2. Getting Warped

Well... This is the Chapter 2 of Fate of The Sound Hero I got nothing to say in this part so, Enjoy the story!

"Ligat" Normal Speech

'Ligat' Normal Thought

Disclaimer:I dont have anything except my story and my OC

This is English Version of The Sound Hero,sorry for my bad grammar.

Enjoy!

-HXT-

'So,let me get it straight,my school is dismissed because its broken,and then Histoire from Hyperdimension call me,Is this dream?' Ligat thought

"Hello Ligat? Are you still there?" Histoire ask me with worry tone

"Ah,yeah Im still here,anyway,why you call me?"I ask

"So,"She Clears her throat,"I want to try my new intel

"Your new intel?"

"My intel can contact from another dimension and made portal to Hyperdimension that why I offer to you"

"Ok...,I will go to Hyperdimension then"I said

"Oh Really?!, Wait,you dont have weapon are'nt you?"She ask

"Well,I Think I ha-"

"I can give my weapon to you,but would you rather,a katana or a twin katanas?"My word was cuted by her words,I can tell My skill can be my weapon,but its no use

"Hmm... can I choose twin katanas? I think I can go on with that" I said "Of course,give me a minute..."

I waited,and then,suddenly the katanas is appeared in front of me, "Whoa!,how that could be happen!?" I scream and ask Histoire "My intel can deliver things too,and Ligat," she clears her throat again,"That twin katanas is not just 'twin katanas', its twin neon katanas, it will glows red and green if you sent your energy to it"

"Wow,that cool," I said "And one more thing,if you have get in to Hyperdimension with that twin katanas (absolutely),its disappear,but you can summon it by focusing that katanas in your hand"

"Ok I get it Histoire" I said

"Good,I give you two days for preparing"

Well... I keep my ears open" I said before I ending the call. "I have a lot time to waste,but i need to prepare my small bag" I said aloud,I grab my small bag and put my phone charger and a T-shirt with dark blue colour,since it can be folded and its fit to my bag, so why not?

BRRR

Two hours later,I hear my phone vibrating,I walk towards it,I grab my phone and answered it, "Hello Histoire?"

"Hi Ligat,ready to go to Hyperdimension?,just grab anything you need and dont forget your katanas" Histoire said "Wait, Histoire you say you give me preparing time for 2 days right?

"Yeah,I do,Why?"She ask "The two days in my dimension is more like two hours" I said "Oh really?!, this is must be new discovery!" She said with enthusiasm

"Ok.. give me a minute.." I grabbed my small bag and hang it on my left shoulder and I grab my katanas by me left hand

"Ok,Im ready"I said "Can you bring me on nearest mirror you have? I want to put the portal" She ask "Sure,Im standing not far to it" I said and I walk towards the mirror,it located beside my bed

"Ok,give me a minute... im gonna access

the connection..." She said before falling into silence,I looked to my mirror and then, I notice the surface is rippling and made to a portal

I catch a long breath "All I do is walk through the portal right?,well... here goes nothing..."

"Wait Ligat do-" Her words was cuted because I already ended the call,I put my phone in my pocket and without hesitation,I closed my eyes and I jump to the portal,after a second i jumped to it i felt the portal is closing,and then I opened my eyes

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY I AM FALLING?!!

-HXT-

Author Note's

Well,Ligat has made entrace... but,what will happen to him?,just wait the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading from beginning to here,Thanks for the review,and PM me if you got idea and suggestion

That's it from me,

Always Peace and Bye!


	3. Discountinued

Sorry.I will do a rework for this story.


End file.
